lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Hari Ujina
]] Hari Ujina was a Jawa engineer from Tatooine. He was born to the Ujina tribe of Jawas noted for producing Jawas such as Jinu, eventual leader of Core Systems Engineering, and Phain (known as Tweak), Senator of Tatooine and eventual Chancellor of the New Republic. He was an ship builder for the New Republic for a very brief time before being recruited by the Neru Bas due to his Force sensitivity. He became disatisfied with his role in the Neru Bas and wound up getting exiled by Filias. He joined Core Systems Engineering afterwards. When CSE was absorbed into the Galactic Alliance, Hari continued to serve as a ship builder until the Galactic Alliance was defeated by the Crimson Sect. Hari fled to Tatooine hiding amongst the remaining members of his tribe for the rest of his life. Biography Hari was born to the Ujina tribe of Jawas sometime after the end of the Galactic Civil War. He was raised by his tribe for the purpose of work. He drove the massive Sandcrawlers, collected salvage, and repaired what could be repaired in order for it to be sold to the resident moisture farmers or the citizens of Mos Eisley, Mos Espa, and Anchorhead. During his upbringing, he was frequently told about two other members of the Ujina tribe, Jinu and Phain, who were making a living off Tatooine. The tribe generally looked down upon these two as they felt that they should have stayed on Tatooine. Hari, however, admired the fact that they were able to make it on their own outside of the tribe. He was frequently admonished for stating his desire to join them in the galaxy. Eventually, he managed to barter some of his salvage to some spacers for a trip off Tatooine. Affiliations The New Republic A Jawa on the Inside Hari made his way to Coruscant with the help of these spacers. Once there, he set about getting in contact with his cousin Phain (known as Tweak to a majority of the galaxy). Since Tweak was the Senator of Tatooine, Hari figured he was his best shot at getting an interview. Eventually, he managed to get an interview with Semtiara Olanji, Vice-Chancellor of the New Republic. Semtiara hired him for their engineering department and put him to work right away. However, since his skills were still developing, he spent a majority of his time in the library and the workshop rather than in the shipyards. Kidnapping It was during one of these study sessions that a man Hari did not recognize walked into the library. Hari figured he was not a member of the New Republic as most of those who were in the library regarded the man with disdain, but said nothing to him. The man settled himself in the library when a look of surprise crossed his face. He spent minutes staring down Hari before announcing his intention to take him away. He grabbed Hari, dragged him to his CR90 Corvette, took off, and begin to calculate a hyperjump. During the whole time, Hari struggled to get out of his grip going so far as to bite the man's arms and yell. Once in hyperspace, the man released Hari and told him to calm down. The man introduced himself as Karimdur. Neru Bas One Jawa Karimdur explained to Hari that he had the potential to wield the Force. Hari didn't understand what Karimdur meant by that. However, Karimdur briefly showed Hari what it was like to feel the Force. He also told Hari that his order, comprised of an alliance of convenience of Jedi and Sith alike, trained and prepared to fight all enemies at any time. Hari was so enthralled about what he felt, he readily agreed to be trained. He resigned from the New Republic and agreed to join the Neru Bas. He became apprenticed to Karimdur. They arrived at Yavin 4 where the Neru Bas had set up a base of operations from within one of the Massassi Temples. Many members were on hand to greet Hari, most of them amused by the fact that a Jawa was capable of using the Force. Hard Training Hari underwent rather brutal training exercises. Karimdur suggested that Hari train in the ways of a Guardian in order to give him some capability to defend himself. Despite Hari's objections to not being a fighter, he relented when Karimdur explained to him that he will need to be a fighter to survive. Karimdur was a harsh master. His frequent training in lightsaber combat left Hari spending quite a bit of time in the bacta tanks. However, Hari did not give up. Knighthood When Hari finally reached the end of his apprenticeship, Karimdur summoned him to a meditation chamber. Karimdur explained that Hari had reached the limits that he was able to teach. He provided Hari with some basic materials in order to craft his own lightsaber. Hari spent weeks attempting to assemble the lightsaber with no success... leaving only to sleep and eat. Finally, after three weeks, Hari's use of the Force, and a little Jawa ingenuity, allowed him to finally craft his weapon. He took the blade in his hands and ignited it for the first time. The blade glowed a bright amber, similar to the color of his eyes. Hari had made it short enough in order to wield it without much trouble... essentially a lightdagger. Fall from Grace Eventually, Karimdur had nothing more to teach Hari. Since Hari's intentions pulled him towards the light side, he needed to find someone else to teach him the things a Sith Lord could not. He learned from many people, but quickly found himself at his limit of understanding in the Force. He was not happy with this new turn of events. This combined with his boredom led him to getting in trouble on more than one occassion. Eventually, he got angry at Sonya, one of the leaders of the Neru Bas, at the Manari Spaceport on Coruscant. Sonya promptly told Hari to go back to Yavin and never leave unless it was with her permission. Hari complied, but still harbored anger at Sonya. Eventually, his lack of progress, boredom, and constant wishing to be building something again created a despair in the Jawa. This did not go unnoticed either. Filias, another leader of the Neru Bas, told Hari to gather his belongings and leave Yavin 4 and never return. Filias exiled Hari from the Neru Bas and Hari complied. Hari took his CR90 Corvette and left Yavin 4 for good. Core Systems Engineering The Cousins Jawa Hari was once again on his own. He decided to seek the aid of his other cousin, Jinu. Jinu was now the head of Core Systems Engineering; a prominent ship building firm. Jinu was happy to see his cousin and readily hired him. Still, Jinu harbored some jealousy for Hari. Since Hari and Tweak were able to use the Force (Tweak to a lesser extent), Jinu constantly wondered why he was incapable of doing so as well. Still, Jinu put Hari into the ship building division. Hari got right to work building R-41 Starchasers, CR90 Corvettes, and Munificent Frigates. Hari worked hard and was eventually promoted to the head of the engineering division. The Wheel in the Sky Stops Turning Things were going good for Hari. However, the rise of the Crimson Sect as a galactic power started becoming more than a nuisance. Since CSE aided the New Republic in making MC80 Cruisers, Sardonna repeatedly threatened them if they did not stop. Jinu tried to explain that it was a part of their neutrality and they would have made ships for the Sect if they had asked. Sardonna said that Jinu would either make ships for the Sect and no one else, or CSE would die. Jinu refused. Sardonna promptly travelled to Corellia. He arrived in a lone Star Destroyer and immediately cloaked. While Hari attempted to help the employees evacuate the Wheel, he began to feel a sharp pain in his head. Realizing that the Force was being used in a massive amount, he hurried to his CR90 and took off. Staring out the viewport, he looked with astonishment and horror as the Wheel began spinning rapidly. The amounts of Force being used in this area brought Hari dangerously close to blacking out as the pressure on his mind intensified. He quickly calculated a jump on the navcomputer. He returned to the viewport in time to see the Wheel hurled down into the planet of Corellia. It connected with such force, it exploded inside the core. With the billions of deaths on the planet casting echos in the Force, Hari screamed and blacked out right as he pushed the hyperspace lever and escaped. Picking up the Pieces When Hari finally came to, he was drifting in uncharted space. He was dangerously low on fuel. Using the Y-Wing in his hangar bay, he put enough fuel into his CR90 to make it to Lorrd. The survivors gathered in the ruins of an old Czerka base on Lorrd and began to pick up the pieces of the shattered company. However, despite everyone's best efforts, things were never the same again. Eventually, Jinu was captured and killed by a Sect assassin named Vyktor. In an act of sadistic malice, Vyktor sent Jinu's shattered belongings via message drone to Hari. Hari swore revenge and even went so far to threaten and taunt both Sardonna and Vyktor. However, they dismissed the Jawa's threats. Eventually, the shattered remains of the company were absorbed into the fledgling Galactic Alliance... an alliance of the New Republic, Neru Bas, and Jedi Order. Brush with the Dark Side and the Alliance Hari continued his ship building work for the Galactic Alliance. He spent what little free time he had hunting down Vyktor. His desire for vengeance against Vyktor brought him close to the dark side, but he never completely fell since, in the end, he was unsuccessful. He did manage to acquire Vyktor's Sith Raider, however, and kept in the hangar bay of his Marauder Corvette. Eventually, the Galactic Alliance and Crimson Sect met in a final confrontation. It was less a battle and more a slaughter as the Crimson Sect completely obliterated the Galactic Alliance. Upon their defeat, Hari fled to his homeworld of Tatooine. There he rejoined his tribe and lived the rest of his life in hiding. Personality and Traits Hari was a loyal Jawa, though quite naive. He was willing to trust others too readily. It was this trust that led him to quickly accept Karimdur's offer of training, even though it eventally led to disgrace. Hari was totally devoted to his cousins Jinu and Tweak even after their deaths. Powers and Abilities Hari was only moderately strong in the Force. He was not quite the fighter as was evident when he could learn no more than a basic knowledge of lightsaber forms and throwing. He used his quick thinking to get him out of many situations which would have otherwise led to death. Due to his inability to to progress beyond basic lightsaber combat, he was relegated only to utilizing Form I Lightsaber Stance; also known as Shii-Cho. He was a wielder of the light side of the Force specializing in Healing. After Jinu's death, he walked a fine line between the light side and the dark side during is quest for vengeance against Vyktor. However, he never fully fell to the dark side since he was never able to exact his revenge. Behind the Scenes Hari was my second character ever created on LotJ. He was created at the suggestion of my friend Pyke, who played Jinu. It was a rather odd character for me to play being as that Hari was only my second character, first Jawa, and first Forcer. My attempts to find a proper way to RP him usually left me befuddled, so I just tried to go with the flow as I went along. As for Hari's "going into hiding" after the Sect beat the Galactic Alliance, I was incapable of logging on during the End of Era event, so I had to make something up about that. Appearances B 2006- September 2006. New Republic Era Category:Characters